


Angel food cake

by elf_on_the_shelf



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But they sort it out in the end, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is bad at baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short & Sweet, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), let there be cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf
Summary: Crowley wants to bake a cake for Aziraphale since he figures - "how hard can it be?". Turns out that baking is not one of his strong suits and neither is following instructions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937791
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Angel food cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BT Tower Telephone Event. Thank you ever so much you wonderful mod people, you, for making this happen!

‘Crowley that’s not…’

He got swatted over the hand, albeit without any particular bite to that certain gesture, but then Crowley reconsidered his movements altogether and kissed his temple to make it all better. But the fact remained that he was making a mess out of his kitchen, Aziraphale mused.  _ Well, their kitchen _ , he supposed.

‘That’s not where that’s supposed to go. At least let me help. You know nothing about baking.’

‘I do.’

‘And since when are you the expert?’

‘Well since I am responsible for all of those famous cooking shows. With the yelling and all.’

‘And you won’t let anyone forget it, will you? Anyway, baking is not cooking,’ Aziraphale harrumphed for a bit but couldn’t help but fight a small smile.

‘I will have you know that I am excellent at whatever I set my mind to do.’

‘And while that is a lovely sentiment and I wholeheartedly agree with you, I must have you know that there shouldn’t be eggshells lying on the counter next to the batter like that. It’s unsanitary. Not to mention the flour all around. Oh, dear, the state the whole kitchen is in, it’s dreadful.’

‘Can’t have that, can we?’ Crowley hummed and snapped his fingers taking care of the whole mess only for the flour to cover every straight surface mere minutes later.

It was of course infuriating for Aziraphale to see the state that the kitchen was in. He was by no means a very tidy person but his chaos was that particular brand of organised chaos that comes from centuries of hoarding any and all little trinket. Not to mention that he knew exactly where each and every one of his books or small pieces of memorabilia were at all times.

This was just…chaos for the sake of chaos so he pouted a bit at Crowley, the harbinger of it all, who hummed to himself and even managed a little wiggle as he pottered around adding the ingredients to the mix in the completely wrong order.  _ And quantity _ , as Aziraphale came to realise. He seemed completely at ease without his glasses and with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips while strolling around barefoot in the kitchen of their own little cottage. All the while sporting an apron that announced one should best kiss the cook and while having flour smeared on his forehead.

He was honestly absolutely adorable and Aziraphale would probably get a  _ Look _ for even thinking such a thing but he couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist from behind delicately kissing his shoulder in the process.

This got Crowley to still completely and slightly turn his head around only to throw the angel a confused look.

‘I’ll get the kitchen cleaned after, angel. Stop fussing.’

‘I’m not fussing, my dear. Just, please, let me help out. I know you can manage it on your own, being all capable and that, but I mean it. I like spending time with you. Thought we might do it together.’

‘I…um…I just wanted to surprise you with it, angel. I know it’s your favourite.’

‘And so it is. But I would take spending more time with you over cake any day of the year. And if we can have both at the same time why not go for it?’

‘I guess. But you don’t get to cramp my style. I will take all of the executive decisions.’

Aziraphale only hummed in response.

‘Don’t give me that, angel. I saw how you eyed that powdered sugar like it had just insulted all your dear ones. Or threatened to actually buy a book.’

‘It’s just that the powdered one should be used at the end. We use normal sugar for that particular step, dear.’

‘What did I say about style and cramping?’

‘Alright, alright, you have made your point. Now what do I do to help?’

Crowley gave him a one over and decided to miracle a second apron into existence.

It looked like one of those cheesy stuff you bought from overpriced gift shops just outside of museums.

It had two little cherubs on it, cute little wings and all, looking up at the skies. It was a fairly easily recognisable painting, which Aziraphale appreciated, but the message was a bit on the nose, even for Crowley.

Aziraphale tutted for a bit only to be met with a fond smile that Crowley would undoubtedly declare a smirk if pressed upon the matter. He wasn’t fooling anyone, though, least of all this angel.

‘I told you. Style and all. You need to be properly dressed for what we are doing. Plus, the aprons are never wrong,’ he pointed at it, ‘angel’.

‘Well, in that case,’ Aziraphale threw him a prize-winning smile and kissed his cheek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [look, yonder! a milkshake flies!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648500) by [petalprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose)




End file.
